


Festive Tales Of Wrestling Sluts

by MyDarkestMind



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkestMind/pseuds/MyDarkestMind
Summary: Four Short,Smut Filled Stories Of The Sluts Of Wrestling Getting It On With One Another In The Festive Holidays In This New Anthology Style Series,Festive Tales Of Wrestling Sluts
Relationships: Allie | Cherry Bomb/Courtney Rush | Rosemary, Billie Kay/Peyton Royce, Kana | Asuka/Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo, Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Kudos: 2





	Festive Tales Of Wrestling Sluts

Festive Tales Of Wrestling Sluts,Volume 1-A Wrestling Fanfiction By MyDarkestMind

Rating-Mature  
Pairings-Asuka & Kairi Sane,Allie & Rosemary,Billie Kay & Peyton Royce And Liv Morgan & Ruby Riott

Disclaimer-No I Dont Own Asuka,Kairi Sane,Allie,Rosemary,Billie Kay,Peyton Royce,Liv Morgan,Ruby Riott Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction (The Only Thing I Do Own Is The Plot),None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either

Plot-Four Short,Smut Filled Stories Of The Sluts Of Wrestling Getting It On With One Another In The Festive Holidays In This New Anthology Style Series,Festive Tales Of Wrestling Sluts

~~~~~~Story 1-A Very Valuable Christmas Treasure Indeed~~~~~~

"ugh,who turned on the lights,and why is there music playing ?"

rubbing her eyes,a groggy asuka wakes up,it's very early on christmas day,and for some reason the lights are on in her room,and there's music playing,familiar music in fact,it's her and kairi's kabuki warriors theme song,why that was playing she had zero idea,however,as she slowly looked around her room,she finally saw why the lights were on,and who had turned on the music,and she couldnt believe what,and who she was seeing.

"k-kairi ? i-is that really you ? it cant be you,y-you're naked,i m-must be still dreaming,right ?"

"hehe,no,you're not dreaming,you see,i still have the key to your house that you gave me,and i knew that you were still upset and that you were missing having me around,so i wanted to surprise you by showing up without you knowing,happy christmas,i hope you like your present"

"i...i...i love it"

asuka couldnt believe it,kairi had travelled all the way from japan just to be with her on christmas day beacuse she had been missing her,and not only that,her amazingly beautiful friend was also naked,she had allways thought kairi was just perfect in every way,but she had never thought that she would get to see her closest friend naked.

"now,let me give you the other present i came to give you,stay laying right there"

kairi proceeded to pull off asuka's quilt in one swift motion,revealing that asuka slept naked,causing asuka to blush as kairi,grinning,seductively crawled on the bed towards asuka on all fours,shaking her ass as she did,asuka not moving at all,mesmerised by her gorgeous,naked friend,and as kairi finally got to asuka,she started eating her out,causing the empress of tomorrow to moan loudly and lustfully,she had not expected her christmas day to start like this,but she was sure glad it was,this felt amazing,kairi was in her bed with her,naked,and she was eating her out,she had allways secretly wanted to do this with her,but had never had the courage to ask her.

"oh,oh god,oh yes kairi,yes,oh god,mmmm,eat me,oh,oh god yes ! eat me,your tounge feels so good inside me,oh fuck,i've wanted you for so long,kairi,oh,please dont stop"

spurred on by asuka's comments as she ate her friend out,kairi continued eating her out,slowly picking up the pace as she did,wanting to make her gorgeous friend's dreams come true,if she had wanted her for such a long time,then kairi wasnt going to let asuka down,and as she got hornier and hornier as she ate asuka's delicious pussy,asuka herself grew hornier and hornier,holding kairi's head firmly in place with one hand and using the other to play with one of her tits,making herself feel even more horny in the process as her nipples very quickly grew rock hard,asuka pinching them both,even starting to suck on them as kairi continued eating her.

"oh god yes,kairi,mmmmm,oh fuck,eat me,eat me and dont stop,mmmm,fuck,i've needed this,oh god,it's been so hard,mmmmm,not having you around,oh,mmmm,fuck,i'm not,oh god,oh fuck,mmmm,i'm not ever letting you,mmmm,go again,ahhhh,f-fuck,mmmm,you're staying with me,mmmmm"

kairi couldnt help but get even more turned on and hornier with asuka telling her that she wasnt going to let her go,if asuka wanted to keep her,kairi wasnt exactly going to say no to that,asuka clearly appreciated just how good she was making her feel as she devoured her soaking wet pussy,if she turned asuka on this much,then clearly this was where she belonged,as for the horny empress of tomorrow,she had zero intentions of ever letting kairi leave,she was feeling way too good and wasnt about to let her sexy friend just leave her after this,she was going to keep kairi for herself.

"mmmmm,keep fucking going kairi,ahhhh,oh god yes,mmmmm,fucking hell YES ! mmmmm,you belong to me now,kairi,mmmmmmm,oh god,mmmm,you're never leaving me again,ahhhhhh,oh god,mmmmm,my sexy little,mmmmm,fuck toy treasure,mmmmm,i'm gonna,mmmmm,have so much fun with you,mmmmm,so much fun,ahhhhh,oh god,yes,mmmm,keep going slut,mmmmm,i'm so fucking close allready,mmmm,fuck"

kairi couldnt help but get so incredibly turned on and horny with how dominant asuka was over her,if asuka said she belonged to her,then kairi was asuka's sexy little fuck toy and that was more then fine with kairi,she had allways found asuka incredibly sexy,and to be asuka's new sex toy was something she loved,it caused her to eat her soaking wet pussy out as fast and as hard as she could,making asuka even hornier then she was,moaning and groaning loudly,not a care in the world,she had kairi all to herself and was close to climaxing on christmas day,it was the most amazing feeling in the world,and as she finally did come,she forcefully held kairi's head in place as she moaned so loudly she was sure her neighbours would hear her,but she didnt care,she felt fucking amazing as a huge wave of pleasure swept over her as she came,hard down kairi's throat,forcing her to drink it all and to lick her clean,before pulling her head away and saying.

"now say thank you to your empress and owner for your christmas present,pirate slut"

"thank you oh kind,powerful,sexy as hell empress for such a delicious,tasty christmas present,you are oh so generous to a piece of sex meat like me,letting me devour your royal pussy for christmas,i'm so lucky to be your play thing"

"yes,yes you are,and dont you fucking forget it,pirate slut,now,come here"

asuka,still incredibly horny,pulled kairi forcefully towards her and made out with her new,obdient pirate slut,kairi finding herself so turned on that she was pushing her ass forward as asuka groped it,kairi playing with asuka's amazing tits,kairi would find herself spending the rest of the day getting fucked every which way asuka could think of,and indeed,kairi would never,ever leave asuka again,she belonged to her horny,sex hungry empress forever,and considering just how horny she was herself,she was more then pleased at the outcome,some might say she even planned it from the beginning....

~~~~~~Story 2-A Very Sexy Demon Bunny Christmas~~~~~~

"happy christmas demon !"

it was christmas day,and once again,rosemary,the demon assassin and heir apparent to the throne of the undead realm found herself sitting in the living room of her close friend,the bunny allie on her sofa,having been dragged into yet another christmas day celebration that she didnt care about one bit,having never understood why humans would celebrate such a day,it was the bunny who wanted her demon friend to stay with her over the holidays,and rosemary,not wanting to make the bunny sad,genuinely caring about her,perhaps the only human she would ever show that sort of emotion for,found herself having agreed to do so once again for the 4th year in a row now

"happy christmas,bunny,we hope you are pleased with the sugar filled treats that we got you,we remembered that you liked them"

"i am ! thank you sooooo much,demon !"

allie,who was wearing essentially just some christmas themed lingerie that was showing off her amazing body,something that rosemary very much approved of,having allways found the bunny to be sexually attractive to her,hugged her demon friend tightly,pressing her big tits against her as she did,the demon was more then happy to return the hug,admittedly having once hated hugging humans,she now found herself quite fond of it,well,at least when it was the bunny,as her bunny's amazingly big tits were usually pressed against her when she hugged her,and she found herself allways wanting to hold them in her hands and to play with them.

"i just loooovvvveee sweets,i cant wait to eat these later,it was so thoughtful of you to get me them,demon !"

"we know,we care about our bunny and we wanted to make sure you had the merriest of festive holidays,and it seems clear to us that you are indeed having that"

"i am !"

allie said with a huge smile on her face,a smile which warmed even rosemary's usually cold,tough heart and caused the demon assassin herself to give a rare smile,she found it harder and harder to be mad with humanity when she was around the bunny,the bunny would allways know exactly what to say or do to cheer her up and to make her happy,and rosemary had never thought she would find someone that she would care about this much that she would find herself actually feeling happy,but the bunny bought out the best in her,something she was glad about,not wanting to ever think of her life not having the bunny in it.

"oh ! oh,i almost forgot,i have a present for you,demon !"

"you do not need to get us a present,bunny,you being here with us is a present in and of itself,you have made our life infinitely better by being our friend,we would dread to think where our life would be without you in it,bunny"

"awwwww.....i had no idea i meant that much to you,do you really care that much about me ?"

"we do,bunny,you are our closest friend,we care a lot about you,something we never thought we would say about any human,but we would say it a thousand times over if anyone ever asked us who our friend is"

"awwww....."

rosemary,sensing how emotional her bunny was,hugged her,allie hugging her back,rosemary truely cared for the bunny,and she wanted nothing more then for her bunny to be happy,and would make sure that,if anyone ever threatened her happiness,they would live to regret it.

"i'm so,so,soooooo happy that i mean that much to you,demon ! now,sit there whilest i give you your present !"

before rosemary could say anything else,allie got up,smiling as she did,and started seductively removing her lingerie,causing rosemary's eyes to go wide as her bunny stripped for her,revealing her big,perfect tits,her pussy and her ass,twirling around for rosemary to show off her body,then saying.

"do you like the first part of your present,demon ?"

"we do,bunny,we like it a lot,you are beautiful,bunny,so very beautiful,perfect,even"

"oh demon,i'm so happy you think that,now,let me give you the next part of your present,though those pesky clothes are gonna need to go,demon for me to give you it"

"no problem,bunny dear"

rosemary snapped her fingers and made her clothes dissapear,revealing her naked body to her bunny,allie finding herself stunned by just how beautiful her demon looked naked,licking her lips before she got onto the sofa and started to scissor with rosemary,causing the demon to moan and groan lustfully as she reached over and pulled her bunny in to make out with her,groping her huge tits as she did,allie doing the same with rosemary's tits,the two moaning and groaning into the kiss,rosemary finding herself feeling things she had never felt before,but enjoying it nonetheless,if this was what sex felt like,then she wanted to do this with her bunny all the time.

"oh bunny,oh god,oh fuck,mmmm,we,ahhhh,we never knew,mmmm,oh,we never knew how good,mmmmm,sex would feel,ahhh,but we are glad you,mmmm,are our first,mmmmm,this is,ahhh,heavenly,mmmmm,bunny dear,mmmm,you turn us on so much,mmmm,your perfect body is,mmmmm,such a turn on,mmmmm,fuck,we want you to,mmmm,be our only sex partner,bunny,mmmm"

"i'd love to,oh,ahhhh,oh god,mmmm,be your only sex partner,demon,mmmm,oh god,oh,oh,fuck,mmmmm,oh this feels soooooo good,mmmmmm,oh demon,oh fuck,oh,i'm so glad i'm,mmmm,your first,ahhh,and your only,mmmmmm,sex with you is,ahhhh,oh god,it's out of this world demon,mmmmm,fuck,i'm so horny,mmmmm"

as the two horny close friends continued scissoring one another,making out and groping one another's tits,rosemary found herself growing hornier and hornier,finally seeing what humans saw in sexual intercourse,it made her feel absolutely amazing,and it clearly made her bunny also feel the same way,and now that her bunny was her sexual partner as well as her closest friend,she could not wait for all of the times that they would have sex in the future,the very thought of it turned the demon assassin on even more.

"mmmm,oh bunny,ahhh,we are glad,mmmm,so very glad you,mmm,are our's,mmmm,and our's only,ahhhh,mmmm,we want our sexy,mmmmm,gorgeous,ahhh,perfect bunny and her,mmmm,perfect body to ourself forever,mmmmm,we want to,ahhh,oh god,oh yes,yes,yes,mmmmm,we want to make you,ahhh,feel what we feel,dear bunny,mmmm"

"oh demon,mmmm,i feel the same way,mmmmm,i want you all to myself,mmmm,and i'm so glad i have you to myself now,mmmmm,my sexy demon,mmmmm,fuck,you make me,ahhh,make me feel so fucking horny,mmmmmm,your body is just,ahhh,oh god,it's just fucking perfect,demon,mmmm,fuck"

as touched as she was by her bunny's kind words,rosemary knew that her body was nowhere near as perfect as her bunny's body,though if her bunny believed it was perfect,she would happily take that and allow herself to believe she looked just as good as her perfect bunny,she also found herself growing hornier and hornier and hornier with every passing moment as the two close friends and sex partners continued scissoring,making out with one another and groping one another's tits,both getting closer to climaxing as well,a feeling that rosemary had never felt before.

"mmmmm,oh god,oh fuck,bunny dear,oh god,we feel so very horny right now,mmmm,we find ourself close to bursting,bunny,ahhh,oh god,we are so fucking horny bunny,mmm,oh,look what you've done to us bunny,mmmm,fuck,we are,ahhhh,we are the demon assassin,ahhhh,mmmmm,the heir to,ahhhh,the throne of the undead realm,ahhhhh and yet,here we are,ahhhh,a horny,naked mess,ahhhh,getting fucked by our perfect bunny,ahhhh,and it feels so fucking good,mmm"

"ahhh,oh demon,your turning me on even more,mmmmm,fuck,i love being able to,ahhhh,god,mmm,make you feel this way,mmmm,fuck,it's such a huge turn on,mmmm,seeing you this horny,ahhhh,and seeing you this way,mmmmm,i'm close myself,ahhh,fuck,let's climax together,demon,ahhh,our first of many together !"

unable to contain their pleasure any longer,both rosemary and allie climax together,moaning loudly as they do,slumping backwards onto the sofa afterwards and collecting their breath,puffing and panting,allie slowly crawling up to her demon once she'd gotten her's back and gently kissing her demon,who put her arms around her bunny,smiling happily into the kiss as she said.

"we love you,bunny,we truly do,we never want to be apart from you"

"live with me then,demon,we'll be together forever !"

"we shall do just that,bunny dear,we shall never be apart again,and we shall have sex every single day with out beautiful fuck bunny"

"mmmmm,hehe,i like that,demon,i'm your fuck bunny,your sexy,big breasted,perfect in every way,horny fuck bunny"

"mmmmm,yes you are,bunny,yes you are"

rosemary made out with allie again,the two groping one another's tits as they lay there on allie's sofa,both the bunny and the demon were extremely happy,for allie,she finally had her demon living with her and she'd get to see her all the time,and they were closer then they had ever been,for rosemary it was the begining of an entire new chapter of her life,she now finally knew just how amazing sex was,and her bunny was now her sex partner,not just that,her bunny was her sex partner alone,nobody else would get to ever fuck her fuck bunny,only she would,and with the two now living together,she would get to fuck her all the time,something she greatly looked forward to.

~~~~~~Story 3-An IIconic Christmas Tradition~~~~~~

"she sure is taking her time,billie better not've fallen asleep,i swear...."

sitting by the fireplace in her home on christmas day,peyton royce was waiting impatiently for her life partner,billie kay to hurry up and get downstairs,the two had a tradition of having sex by the fireplace every christmas day morning and peyton,sitting there wearing her most seductive red lingerie and stripper heels,was beginning to grow annoyed at just how long billie was taking.

"like,she had better be down here soon or i'll have t-"

"on my way down now babe ! sorry for taking so long,but you know,i want to look good for you !"

"awww,babe,you ALLWAYS look good to me"

"d'awww,charmer !"

a smile crept across peyton's face,she loved billie with all of her heart,she was her best friend,her life partner,they'd done everything together,they lived together,they'd won the womens tag team championships in the wwe together,billie meant everything to her,she could never stay mad with her for long,it was impossible,she'd allways say something to make peyton forget why she was so mad with her in the first place.

"close your eyes babe,i want what i got on to be a surprise !"

"oh you tease ! ok !"

peyton closed her eyes and put her hands in front of them,hearing billie's footsteps as she walked down their staircase,then as she walked towards their living room,billie soon saying.

"NOW you can open them,gorgeous"

doing just that,peyton couldnt help but be awestruck with what she saw,billie had allways been pure fucking perfection in her eyes,but billie wearing seductive sky blue lingerie and stripper heels with a choker that said peyton's slut on it ? that somehow improved on her perfection,something peyton thought impossible.

"i take it by your silence that you love what your seeing ?"

"hell yeah i do gorgeous ! fucking hell,talk about pure and utter perfection personified !"

"looking in the mirror again ?"

peyton grinned and laughed,billie smirked as she got on all fours on the floor,crawling over seductively to peyton,not bothering to take her time,after all,she was just as horny as peyton was,and before long,she was making out with peyton as the two's hands explored one another's bodies,slowly removing the lingerie they were wearing until both peyton and billie were naked,at which point billie said.

"ready for our favourite yearly tradition babe ?"

"i've been ready since december started you sexy thing you !"

"still looking in that mirror babe ?"

peyton smiled once more before billie forced peyton on her back and put one of peyton's legs behind her head and started to grind with her,making peyton moan and groan as billie fucked her,groping her tits as she did,peyton herself would reach behind billie and grope her ass,the two gorgeous australian sluts moaning and groaning,peyton allways enjoyed it when billie took charge when they had sex,peyton had allways felt submissive to billie when it came to the bedroom,she had no idea what had caused it,but billie was allways the dominant one in their relationship,which peyton had no problem with,considering how horny she was most of the time,especially right now.

"mmm,fuck,take it you slut,ahhh,fuck yeah,mmmm,i love fucking you,ahhhh,your such an easy fuck,mmmmm,you god damn aussie fuck toy,mmmm,i bet you love,ahhh,being slapped around,mmmm,dont you,bitch,mmmm,fucking answer me peyton you slut !"

billie slapped peyton,hard across the face a few times as she fucked her,turning herself and peyton on even more,peyton of course loved it when billie acted this way,it was the biggest turn on for peyton,who knew deep down that,if billie wanted to,she could very easily be this way all the time with her and peyton would be billie's submissive australian slut all the time,which she'd have no problem with,not that she'd be given the choice,that is.

"ahhh,y-yes billie,i,ahhh,mmmm,oh fuck,i love it when you hit me,mmmmm,fuck,oh god,ahhh,mmmm,please keep doing so,mmmm,i deserve to be slapped around,ahhhh,oh fuck,mmm,i'm just a piece of fuck meat,after all,ahhhh,oh god,oh god oh god,ahhh,fuck"

"you're god damn fucking right,mmmmm,you're just a piece of meat to me,mmmmm,peyton,ahhh,you aussie fuck doll,mmmm,a piece of meat who's lucky,ahhhh,i even let her wrestle,mmmmm,though maybe i should stop that,mmmmm,yeah,maybe i'll just keep,ahhhh,my slut to myself,mmmmm,fuck,why should i share my favourite toy ?"

as billie continued having her way with peyton,getting her ass groped by her as she groped peyton's tits and slapped peyton around some more,turning peyton on more and more,peyton found herself even more turned on by the thought of billie actually following through with what she just said and making peyton her submissive slut 24/7,peyton would have zero control in her life,billie would completely dominate her,and she was incredibly turned on by that thought,her lustful moans and groans evidence of that,billie herself moaning,growing hornier with every passing second.

"ahhh,fucking hell,mmmm,you know what ? ahhh,fuck,you dont get to,mmmm,do anything anymore,peyton,ahhh,fuck,your just,ahhh,a piece of meat,mmmm,MY meat,ahhh,my sex slave,mmmmm,my fuck doll,ahhh,my aussie bimbo slut,mmmmm,you have no fucking rights,mmmmmm,beacuse your not human,mmmm,your just a toy,mmmm,i use to pleasure myself,ahhhh,hell,you dont even,ahhh,have a name anymore,mmmm,toys dont get names,mmmm,your just my fuck toy,get it fuck toy ?!?!?"

before the newly named fuck toy could answer her dominant owner,she was choked by her,something that also turned her on,billie fucking her savegely as she choked her with one hand,slapping her as hard as she could constantly across the face,turning fuck toy on even more,causing her to grow even hornier then she was,moaning and gasping for air,billie slowly relaxing her grip on fuck toy's throat but still slapping her around as fuck toy continued groping and squeezing her ass,billie using her now free hand to continue groping fuck toy's tits.

"mmmmm,fuck,matter of fact,dont answer me,fuck toy,ahhhh,you dont get,ahhh,a fucking say,mmmmm,toys have,ahhh,no rights,mmmm,so you get no say,ahhh,in what i tell you,mmmm,what you are,ahhh,fuck,and what your new life is,you hear me,you australian sex doll ? your nothing to me ! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SEX MEAT !"

billie was incredibly turned on by this point,constantly slapping around fuck toy,groping her tits and fucking her like a woman possessed as fuck toy herself took everything her owner was giving to her and doing to her,having been completely broken and put under billie's full control,not that it really took that much to break her,she'd allways been submissive to billie,all it would've taken to fully break her would've been billie wanting to do so herself,and now billie had done so,fuck toy was a broken,obdient play thing for billie and nothing more,she certainly wasnt a wrestler.

"mmmmm,oh god yeah,oh fuck,fucking hell fuck toy,your fucing soaking wet,you absolute slut ! mmmm,fuck,fuck fuck fuck,oh god yes,i am so fucking horny and turned on right now fuck toy,mmmmm,god,oh god,oh fuck,i'm so fucking close,oh god,OH FUCKING HELL YES,OH GOD I'M GONNA FUCKING CLIMAX FUCK TOY !"

and climax billie did,as did fuck toy,the two climaxing hard before slumping onto the floor,catching their breath,of course,billie forced fuck toy to lay next to her,saying,as she got her breath back.

"i'm so gonna enjoy fucking you senseless every single fucking day,you worthless piece of sex meat,and i'm sure your gonna love every single fucking second of it,not that it matters if you do,fuck toys dont have feelings,after all"

billie grinned as she lay there with her fuck toy,the former peyton royce,now fully broken and nothing more then billie's aussie fuck toy,billie would indeed fuck her fuck toy senseless every single day,multiple times a day,as for fuck toy,her new life was one of constant sex,and pretty much nothing but sex,with her kind owner allowing her some rest inbetween long sex sessions,after all,even fuck toys need sleep.

~~~~~~Story 4-Rioting Around The Christmas Tree~~~~~~

"wake up doofus,it's christmas ! wake up ! wake up ! wake up ! wake up ! wake up ! wake uuuuuuuuuppppp !"

"ugh,your so lucky i love you,liv"

opening her eyes to see a grinning,naked liv morgan laying next to her,ruby riott couldnt help but smile as she put her arm around her best friend,giving her a kiss,it was indeed christmas day and thankfully for ruby,liv had come over to stay with her for the holidays,and since liv had gotten there,the two had been spending most of their time fucking,having become friends with benefits since having gotten the riott squad back together.

"you'll allways looooovvvveee me ! i'm too cute and sexy to be mad at !"

"heh,someone's full of themselves"

"but it's true though,isnt it ?"

"yes,yes it is,doesnt change the fact someone's full of themselves"

liv grinned again,laughing as did ruby,the two had grown incredibly close over the past few months,their friendship having grown to the point where having casual sex with one another often felt natural to the two,it wasnt a relationship in the traditional sense,both of them knew that,it was purely no strings attached sex whenever they felt like it,which suited both of them perfectly,especially ruby,who wasnt exactly the relationship type,but she was the type who'd happily have sex with her gorgeous small blonde friend regularly.

"you wanna have sex first or you wanna open your presents first ?"

"do you really have to ask,liv ?"

"heh,no,but i wanted to hear you saaaayyyy it"

"gah,you are so fucking adorable"

"i know ! dont ya just liv it ?"

"......damn you"

once again,both liv and ruby burst out laughing,ruby giving liv a kiss before saying.

"yes,liv,i want to have sex first,i ALLWAYS want to have sex with you babe,your gorgeous"

"your more gorgeous"

"oh dont you start this again"

"why ? cause you never win or cause you know i'm riiiiigggghhhhtttttt ?"

".....damn your cuteness,you win again"

liv's grin grew as she pulled the covers back,then said.

"want me to eat you out or you wanna 69 ? i dont mind either way"

"well,i could certainly go for some delicious,tasty breakfast in bed"

"hehe,ok,one breakfast in bed for both of us coming right up !"

ruby grinned as liv got in position to 69 with her,and before long,the two were eating one another out as ruby groped and squeezed liv's ass whilest doing so,liv doing the same,the two expertly eating one another out,having done so multiple times now and knowing exactly how to turn one another on,both ruby and liv moaning and groaning as they ate one another out,ruby doing her utmost best to try and make liv climax before her this time around,as liv allways somehow managed to make her climax first whenever they 69'd.

'mmmmm,fucking hell,god,liv tastes so fucking good,like for real,her pussy is fucking divine,i could eat this for days and i'd never get bored,ahhh,fuck,god,she's eating me like her fucking life depended on it,fuck,it feels so fucking good,god,i fucking love this woman so much,i'm so glad we're able to do stuff like this together without there being any sort of attachment to one another,fuck,it feels so fucking good,ahh fuck,she's a pro at eating pussy'

the best friends with benefits continued eating one another out,each determined to make the other climax first,both finding themselves turned on by the fact that they were 69ing on christmas morning,moaning loudly doing so when they knew that ruby's neighbours could hear them doing so,having gotten a few complaints before about how loudly they'd have sex in the evenings and mornings,which made both of them laugh,as an allready horny ruby felt liv picking the pace up,she tried her best to do the same,not about to let liv beat her this time,she was determined to make liv climax before her at least once,and it'd be a huge victory for her if she could make her gorgeous best friend do so on christmas day of all days.

'ahhh fuck,fucking hell,god,liv is so fucking good at eating me out,god damn,this feels so fucking good,i really needed this in my life,a gorgeous best friend who's ok with just casually having sex whenever i need it or whenever she needs it,fuck,like,i allways knew liv was,ahhh fuck,a slut,like,even when we werent this close she'd constantly send me nudes like,every day,still does even when she's staying here,ahhh,fuck,god,cant let her win,mmmmm,fuck,gotta make her climax first,god,this is such a fucking delicious pussy'

both liv and ruby were growing hornier and hornier with every passing second as they continued eating one another out,racing to make the other climax first,whilest still very much enjoying themselves,moaning loudly over and over,liv loved the taste of ruby's soaking wet pussy,she could eat it all day long and she'd never get tired of it,hell,she did that once allready and ruby had told her that was the best day of her life,nothing but nonstop orgasms all day long,liv knew how to make her best friend feel good,and she was gonna make her climax first again,there was no way ruby was going to beat her,though with both women picking the pace up even more,ruby beating liv to the punch this time around,liv found herself wondering if ruby might actually stand a chance of doing so.

'oh god,oh lord,mmmm,fuck,rue rue really wants to make me climax first,god,she's eating that pussy like there's no tomorrow,oh fuck,oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,it feels soooooo fucking good,god damn,i aint about to let her beat me,though,gods no,i aint losing on christmas day,fuck that,i love ya rue rue babe but i'm keeping my perfect record and making you climax first babe,this tasty,soaking wet pussy is gonna give me exactly what i want cause i'm a world class pussy eater'

with both women having gotten so horny that they find themselves eating one another out as fast and as hard as they can,they had both gotten dangerously close to climaxing,and at this point it truely was a race for both of them to make the other climax first,and try as she might,liv found herself unable to make ruby climax first,ruby giving it her absolute all and finally causing liv to moan so loud she was sure that the neighbours would definitely hear it as liv climaxed first,and hard,ruby licking her clean,climaxing herself not too long after,getting licked clean by a horny liv,afterwards the two women slumped onto the bed,puffing and panting,gasping for air,and after they had finally gotten their breath back,liv crawled up to ruby,kissed her,and as she snuggled up to her,said.

"well well well,look who finally made me climax first,bet you're happy you finally won"

"damn right i am,heh,and that was the most delicious victory i've ever had"

"oh,i bet it was,ya ate my pussy like a fucking pro,like,if eating pussy was an olympic sport,you'd win gold !"

"hahahaha,fucking hell,liv,you seriously say the funniest things babe,pussy eating an olympic sport,god,i'd love to see that"

"me too !"

both liv and ruby laughed,before snuggling with one another and making out and groping one another for a while,they would eventually get up,open their presents and spend the rest of their christmas day doing various things,and,of course,have a lot more sex,after all,ruby needed to keep making liv climax first,and liv needed to avenge her christmas day loss.


End file.
